


Affection

by autumntea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, drabble: 100-1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Sabo visit the Going Merry in Alabasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute, fluffy drabble and this came up! 
> 
> It can be seen as AceLu/SaboLu/AceSabo so just a warning!

"I’m Sabo, thank you for taking care of our younger brother." The blond greeted politely, bowing to his little brothers crew. The six people and duck all seemed like odd people, but Sabo didn’t expect anything less from Luffy. Besides, he wasn’t one to talk.

"It’s no problem!" The crew all responded, because even if Luffy was a more handful, they wouldn’t trade him for the world. Sabo seemed to see and understand that and his grin, similar to their Captains and his other older brother’s, widened.

"We’re really protective of him at times, so we appreciate it. And Ace, also has the biggest brother complex on the planet, so he really appreciates it."

"I DON’T HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!" Ace yelled, completely disregarding the position he and his youngest brother were in. Luffy sat on Ace’s lap, their chests touching and Luffy’s thin but strong arms wrapped loosely around his neck as the younger boy smiled cutely into Ace’s shoulder. Ace’s muscular arms wrapped around Luffy tight, holding his younger brother close enough so he couldn’t escape his grip; not that Luffy wanted too. Sabo was almost a little jealous of Ace, but rationalized that he would have time to cuddle Luffy too before they went on their separate ways again.

Luffy extended his neck to cock his head to the side curiously in a way only he could with his rubber-ness.

"Ne, Ace? What’s a brother complex?" Luffy asked cutely, his blue eyes shining as they looked straight into Ace’s brown eyes.

The crew and Sabo swore they saw Ace’s stream puff out from Ace’s ears.

"YOU’RE SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" Ace yelled, completely out of character. The twenty year old tackled Luffy to the deck, where the teen shrieked in laughter as his brother held him tighter and started planting kisses on his face.

"See what I mean?" Sabo said pointedly, completely unfazed by the site of his older brother ravishing his younger with kisses. The crew watched, dazed at the the scene before them.

"Is this normal?" Nami asked, despite knowing that ‘Luffy’ and ‘normal’ didn’t belong in a sentence together. The woman, however, did not what ‘normal’ was for when the brothers were together. It was kind of odd to see her captain enjoy being covered in kisses, by his older brother, but Luffy was odd in the first place.

"Yep! Ace always did this before we left the island." Sabo confirmed, a smirk on his lips as he remembered the last day the three had spent together before Ace set sail first; Ace rarely let Luffy out of his arms and Sabo never let himself be out of arms length. Ace and Sabo were rarely affectionate with each other like they were with Luffy, but that day was one of the rare exceptions. That was how their relationship worked and it didn’t bother either twenty year old, Luffy was just an exception to that. (He was Luffy however, who loved being affectionate and was too cute to resist at times.)

Even if Ace was an idiot, he was Sabo’s idiot brother and who knew when they were going to next meet. (They didn’t see each other for a long year and a half, after Ace had joined the Whitebeard pirates, much to Sabo’s shock.) “He didn’t use to act like this and then he turned twelve. It was really weird at first, but we rolled with it.”

"Uh huh…" Usopp answered for Nami, feeling like he was interrupting something private as Luffy presses a kiss against Ace’s nose and similarly starts covering his older brother’s cheeks with kisses.

Sabo laughed as he watched Luffy assault Ace with kisses, flipping their position so he was straddling his oldest brother’s hips and made them more tangled in each other than they were in the first place. His laughter made Luffy sit up a little and realize something.

Before the blond knew it, a rubber arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him into the tangled pair quickly so he landed on top of his brothers, making them all laugh before rearranging themselves to get more comfortable, Luffy placing kisses on Sabo’s cheeks and forehead like he had with Ace. Sabo, of course, did the same. The blond even reached over to plant a rare affectionate kiss on Ace’s chin. He was faintly aware of warm lips pressing against the top of head as he wrapped his arms around Luffy’s torso, similar to the way Ace’s arms wrapped securely around the seventeen year old’s waist.

The crew watched as the three cuddled on the deck of the Going Merry, limbs tangled and Luffy sandwiched in-between his big brothers who held him close and smiled into his sun-kissed skin. In that moment the members of the crew understood one thing:

Ace clearly wasn’t the only one with a brother complex.


End file.
